camino rojo verde y azul
by blossombubbles
Summary: nuestros heroes ya crecieron y formaron sus destinos: tres familias, tres adolecentes, tres destinos
1. la historia comienza parte 1

En una escuela

Tres chicas caminabas por sus largos pasillos una iba con mirada seria que cualquiera que la mirara creeria que esta enojada la siguiente iba pensando tenia la mirada perdida la ultima iba sonriente como siempre

-no puedo creer que se valla de viaje y nos no lleven-dijo la primera enojada

-tal vez quieran darse un tiempo-dijo la tercera sonriendo

-y tu que crees-volvio a preguntar la primera mirando a la segunda

….la primera se enojo por que no le respondia

-oye viv-dijo la primera pero no hubo respuesta y se enojo mas

-**OYE VIVI-**grave error al decirle vivi

-**¡NO ME DIGAS VIVI!-**grito viv

-**¡Y TU NO ME GRITES!-**grito la primera

-**¡NO ME GRITEN!-**grito la tercera muy enojada e irritada

-perdon-dijieron al unisono la primera y la segunda

-ahora vamonos que les prometimos a nuestros padres llegar temprano-dijo sonriente la tercera

-ok vamos-dijieron los otros dos

Y se largaron a correr a sus casas se iban juntas ya que eran vecinasy primas

Ellas eran iguales a sus padres:

La primera era Catalina la hija de blossom y brick ella era igual a su padre era pelirroja de ojos rojos como brick pero no usaba moño ni gorra sino una vincha roja lleva el pelo hasta las rodillas tiene flequillo y todo el pelo despeinado tiene una blusa roja sin mangas con una pollera larga rosa con un cinturon negro con tacones marrones

La segunda era Viviana la hija de buttercup y butch tenia el pelo azabache suelto hasta los codos con una coleta chica (al igual que butch)hasta los codos con unos ojos verdes una blusa verde sin mangascon un short café y botas verdes

La tercera era Emily la hija de bubbles y boomer tenia el pelo rubio despeinado como boomer hasta los muslos los hermosos ojos azules de boomer un vestido strapless azul marino con tacones negros

Llegaron a sus casas cada una entraron para despedir a sus familiares

Casa de Catalina

-hola ya llegue-grito catalina escucho alguien bajar a alguien bajar la escalera alli vio a un niño de cabellera pelirroja ojos rosa palido remera roja y pantalon de mezclilla unas converses rojas

-porque llegaste tarde,ya mama se esta llendo-grito el niño

-mejor que te vallas vos justin-le dijo catalina a justin pero escucho a alguien

-creo que para la proxima caty-le dijo su madre blossom que traia puesto su moño y una polera rosa sin hombros y un jeans azul marino

-jejeje hola mamá-dijo caty sonriendo pero despues sintio algo detrás de ellas se dio vuelta y se encontro con su gran heroe….

-hola ustedes dos -dijo brick entonces justin y caty fueron corriendo y lo abrazaron muy fuerte

-hola papi-dijieron caty y justin sonriendo blossom se acerco y le dio un beso a brick y les dijo

-bueno ahora yo tengo que ir a tomar un avion adios-les dio un beso a cada uno

-¡espera ma!-grito caty y blossom se dio vuelta y la vio igual que brick y justin

-no te vas a ir sin despedirte de briana-dijo con una bebe de 1 añito pelirroja de ojos rosa y un vestido rosa con manchas rojas

-casi me olvidaba adios mi pequeña-dijo blossom dandole un beso a briana y despues salio afuera a esperar a sus hermanas y claro que brick y justin traian sus valijas que eran dos…

Continuara…..


	2. la historia comienza parte 2

Casa de Viviana

-**¡YA LLEGUE!-**grito viv entonces apareció un chico de 19 años de cabellos verdes oscuros con una camisa verde oscuro con unos jeans negro zapatillas marrones se acerco a viv

-oye hermanita cuántos goles anotaste 5,9 o 100 jajaja-dijo el muchacho

-ya deja de molestar Derek-dijo viv cuando apareció otro niña de 12 tenia un vestido casual verde manzana hasta la rodillas con sandalias marrones

-viviana mama ya se esta llendo y esta enojada porque todavía no la saludaste-dijo la pequeña jessica

-vaya vaya mira quien esta aquí-dijo Buttercup apareciendo y por atrás venia Butch con una valija

-hola ma, hola pa-dijo Viviana sonriendo se acerco y abrazo a cada uno

-hola pequeña-dijo Butch feliz

-bueno creo que es hora de irme-dijo Buttercup sonriendo

-ok mami-dijo vivi, Derek y jessi

Todos salieron ahí se encontraron con blossom y ahora había que esperar a Bubbles

Continuara…

Casa de Emily

-mami, papi llegue-dijo Emily cuando apareció Boomer y la abrazo

-hola princesita bonita-dijo Boomer cuando aparecieron dos niños gemelos de 5 años ambos tenia el pelo alborotado pero los ojos de Bubbles uno vestía una camisa celesta rayada con jeans sueltos converses azules y el mas chico vestia remera azul con jeans y conveses azules

-hola hermanita-dijo el mas chico mirándola con ternura

-hola Austin-dijo Emily

-que onda hermana-dijo el otro

-hola a ti también agustin-dijo Emily después vio alguien bajar la escalera era Bubbles

-hola princesa-dijo con dulzura Bubbles abrazando a su hija

-mami me puedes llevar porfa-dijo Emily- no me dejes con estos sicopatas-señalando a Boomer, Austin y agustin

-**OYE**-dijeron los tres pero Emily no les dio importancia

-encima te vas a Londres la capital de la moda-dijo asiendo un puchero

-tranquila mas adelante-dijo Bubbles depues se acerco a


End file.
